bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Karakura-Raizer Team
The Karakura-Raizer Team is a team of superheroes created by Kisuke Urahara to help protect Karakura Town from Hollow attacks. Synopsis Karakura-Raizer mini-arc When Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryū Ishida and Yasutora Sado left to rescue Orihime Inoue in Hueco Mundo, Kisuke was concerned with the increasing number of Hollows, and feared that Zennosuke Kurumadani could not keep up with them (correctly). While initially they cooperatively hold their own against more dangerous flying bird Hollows, they encounter an injured Afro who warns them of an incoming evil. Then a female Arrancar with a rabbit mask appears who speaks of Aizen, presumably trying to soften up Karakura town prior to his arrival. After regrouping and learning that the fortress is just a Hollow made of many different Hollows the begin to make a plan of attack. The team then attack the fortress and defeat the Arrancar, along with the fortress itself. Afterward, all the members of the team excluding Ururu are put to sleep with the rest of the town. Kisuke Urahara then reveals the reason he made the team was to distract the Hollows so they wouldn't notice him setting up the pillars for the upcoming battle in the fake Karakura Town. Members *Karakura-Raizer: Karakura-Raizer is the first member and apparent leader. He has his usual strong legs for jumping and kicking.He is actually Kon *Karakura-Raizer Spirit: Formerly Karakura Gold who served as leader of the Karakura Superheroes. He shoots spirit balls, and has a flying machine. *Karakura-Raizer Beast: Ichigo's classmate who lends her power to help protect Karakura Town. She has firey strength. *Karakura-Raizer Erotic: This flamboyant lesbian aids the in the fight to help protect Karakura Town. She helps by cheering the others on. Also, she has a number of undisclosed sexual "talents" that she can use to distract or defeat her opponents with, also they work best against a female. *Karakura-Raizer Delicate: Ichigo's over-reacting friend who unwillingly stepped up to the fight. He is able to outrun Hollows and draws their attention. *Karakura-Raizer Tiny-Devil: The former Karakura Pink whom once again joined a team to help protect her town. She has her usual brute kicking force, and is this time not joined by Yuzu, who does not appear in the episode. Allies *Zennosuke Kurumadani: The Shinigami in charged of protecting Karakura Town joins the team after his defeat at the hands of the Hollows and the Unnamed Female Arrancar. *Urahara Shop: Having created the team Kisuke Urahara along with his employes help the team by anylising data and giving the team needed astes. Power and abilities Aside from the inate powers the Karakura-Raizers are equipped with weapons and a vehicle which aids in their fight. Karakura-Raizer: Enhanced Leg Strength. Because Kon is a Mod Konpaku, he has incredibly strong legs while in Ichigo's body. Raizer Beam. By spelling out Raizer with his body and putting his hands together in front of him, Kon can shoot a surprisingly powerful blast of blue energy. However, this blast can only be used once per transformation into Karakura Raizer, and he needs his suit to shoot it. Notes *Uryū Ishida designed Karakura-Raizer's costume as well as the rest of the teams costumes''Bleach'' Chapter 259 page 20 . *The suits are equiped with electrocuting devices that will activate if the correct pose is not taken when the heroes introduce themselves. *Even though Mizuiro Kojima was present with Tatsuki and Keigo when Ichigo left to rescue Orihime, he is not a member of the team. Instead, Chizuru Honshō (who has a stronger relationship with Inoue and Tatsuki, as opposed to Ichigo) who was not there takes his place. :*Keigo explains that the reason of this was because Mizuiro rejected the offer and Chizuru who overheard him voluntered. *The other former superheroes Ichigo's sisters Yuzu Kurosaki and Karin Kurosaki, have not reappeared as members of the team. *Karakura-Raizer is based on Kamen Rider in both name and having members who name only differes by a suffix. *The costumes worn can also be inspired by the Tatsunoko anime characters such as Science Ninja Team Gatchaman. See also *Karakura Superheroes References Navgation Category:Characters Category:Anime Only Characters